La invencion de Hanji
by GeneralGust
Summary: Hanji crea un parato para desacer todo pero lo manda a nuestro mundo, solo los mas valientes se atreveran a ser teletransportados, pareja Eren x Annie y Levi x Mikasa ESTA HISTORIA NO QUEDARA INCONCLUSA, LA TERMINARE, ASI QUE LEAN Y SIGANME HASTA EL FINAL, Y NO SE LES OLVIDEN LOS REVIEW, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La maquina de Hanji

**Hola fanfictioners, les traigo mi primer Fanfic, hace tiempo leia nada mas y desde hoy 01/05/2014 prometo crear y continuar historias, soy fanatico de Shingeki no Kyojin, asi que comencemos. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Pareja Eren x Annie y Levi x Mikasa, si no les gusta estas parejas no lean este fanfic. **

**La maquina de Hanji**

En el cuartel general de la Legion se encontraban desayunando, todos los miembros menos Hanji:

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Hanji?- Dijo Eren en ese mismo instante de un portazo entra Hanji, feliz y gritando, y ocasionos que todos la miraran por el portazo que habia dado

-Ya llego la cuatro ojos- les dijo Levi

-Ya Levi ¿por que tan mal humor?- le dijo Hanji

-Hanji tan feliz estas hoy- le dijo Erwin, al escuchar eso Hanji corrio hacia la puerta diciendo

-¡VENGAN RAPIDO! ¡APURENSE!- grito Hanji

-Hanji no quiero saber que es otro de tus inventos- Dijo Armin

-Si es uno de mis inventos, este si funcionara- al decir esto Hanji se acerco a una carreta con una sabana encima, ella levanto la sabana, no hubo palabras, solo caras de asombro por lo que veian (menos Levi que siempre lleva la misma cara) era un aparato no muy grande pero pesado, tenia una manivela que se giraba y calentaba un motor, ademas necesitaba energia externa del sol, con un vidrio que apuntaba a una turbina que llevaba pequeños vidrios que al llegarle energia del sol giraban rapidamente.

-Hanji, que mierda es esto- le dijo Levi

-Levi para que sepas, esto nos va a servir mejor que los cañones, esto al disparar desaparece cualquier objeto miren- Hanji posiciono el vidrio y hacia el sol empeso a girar la turbina, ella manualmante dio vuelta la manivela muy rapido y apunto hacia unos troncos, de un momento a otro un rayo de luz muy fuerte para la vista-Ahora cierren los ojos- dijo Hanji y un sonido muy fuerte se escucho, todos abrieron los ojos, los troncos no estaban, solo salia humo de ese lugar.

-Hanji, ¿a donde fueron los troncos?- pregunto Erwin

-No se solo se que se desaparecen las cosas-dijo Hanji

-Entonces ni sabes donde van las cosas, y ni siquiera sabes si le podemos hacer eso a un titan- dijo Armin impresionado por la maquina de Hanji

-Y a que titan dispararemos primero- dijo Levi pensando en molestar a su amiga amante de los titanes

-Levi, sabia que me ibas a preguntar eso asi que estoy preparada, siganme- dijo Hanji caminando para atras del cuartel- Vean aqui a Sonley mi nuevo titan de 15 metros-

-Hanji estas completamente loca-le dijo Levi-Como metes a un titan de 15 metros aqui, acaso no sabes si se escapara-

-Tranquilo Levi, lo tengo todo bajo control- dijo Hanji

Repitiendo todo y activando la maquina apunto hacia Sonley, se volvio a escuchar el ruido fuerte y el grito del titan, termino todo todos habrieron sus ojos el titan habia desaparecido.

**Este es el final del primer capitulo no sean malos es primera ves que escribo cuidense XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Captulo 2: Lo que esta pasando en nuestra dimension

**Hola fanfictioners aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus review, ojala que les guste. Yo soy de chile asi que pondre mi pais y no se enojen, pero yo tambien estare bno, empecemos**

Era un dia tranquilo en Chile, yo estaba en mi colegio llamado Saint Christian College, comversando con mi amiga, que conocemos la serie muy bien y leemos mangas, yo soy un fanatico, estabamos en la biblioteca tranquilamente, tocaron la campana para que entraramos a clases nos tocaba consejo de curso, hasta ahi todo iba normal, nos formamos (en fila india como todas las escuelas).

El cielo se torno de un color amrillento, todos miramos, podia ver nuestras que todos estabamos impresionados por lo que veiamos.

-Eh que carajo es eso- Dijo mi amiga Camila

-No se- le dije

-Oye- dijo mi amigo claudio

-¿Que quieres ahora?- le respondi al mismo tiempo una luz muy fuerte que nos iso cerrar los ojos, despues vino un sonido muy fuerte y luego paz nada mas se escucho, habrimos los ojos, nos dimos vuelta para seguir con la formacion eh irnos a casa, una niña de otro curso grito y se desmayo, la escena fue chistosa pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa para ella, volvimos a girar:

-Esto no puede ser posible- dijimos a coro mis 2 amigos y mi amiga todos nosotros veiamos la serie

-Eso es un titan- dijo mi amiga

-No puedo creer, esto que estoy viendo- dijo mis dos amigos a coro

Todos empezamos a correr hacia las salidas, el titan de 15 metros se nos hacercaba muy rapido, pero nuestra salvacion fue que no era anormal o si no ya estariamos muertos, vimos como la armada avansaba y le disparaban tormpedos y balas al titan pero nunca en su nuca, asi que solo se regeneraba y regeneraba.

-Ahora nos atacan los titanes, no entiendo ni mierda como llego aqui- dije a todo volumen

Los militares nos habian llevado a sus cuarteles para tener nuestros testimonios y alejarnos del lugar, nosotros estabamos asustados lo unico que deciamos era _Shingeki no kyojin, esto es solo un sueño_ pero al mismo tiempo pensabamos que era increible lo que veiamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La maquina es probada en una mision y un error teletrasporta a Eren, Levi, Mikasa y Annie

**El capitulo anterior fue corto pero se los recompenso con este capitulo, no se enojen XD **

-Erwin estas seguro que llevaremos este cosa a una mision- le decia Armin preocupado por la decision de Erwin acerca de llevar la maquina a una mision

-Armin esto puede ser un gran avance para la humanidad, no sabemos si podemos terminar con todos los titanes- le dijo Erwin

-Pero y si sale mal, la maquina se demora en cargarse y...- Armin es interceptado por Erwin

-Lo probaremos con la policia militar en el distrito trost ademas estaremos arriba de las murallas, no te preocupes Armin- Erwin al terminar la frase le estracha la mano a Armin

-Entendido- dice Armin

-Erwin es verdad que probaremos esa cosa de la cuatro ojos en una mision- Dijo Levi entrando cuando salia Armin

-Si es verdad y ¿que hacias escuchando?- le dice Erwin

-Son fines que no te interesan, pero no pienso arriesgar la vida de mis hombres para probar esa cosa aunque sea arriba de una muralla- le dice Levi

-Lo siento Rivaille pero la decision esta tomada- le dice Erwin- Mañana temprano quiero que tengas a tus mejores hombres- y deja a Levi solo en la habitacion, maldiciendo todo

A la mañana siguiente los mejores soldados estaban levantados, Erwin se impresiono solo estaba Eren y Mikasa:

-Rivaille que es esto, dije a tus mejores hombres- le dice Erwin casi gritandole

-Estos son los unicos mejores acaso no te acuerdas de la mision pasada con la aparicion de la Titan Hembra en el bosque- le dice Levi

-Ya mas vale poco que nada- dice Erwin- Y vamonos que Hanji nos espera-

-Eren no te separes de mi- dice Mikasa

-Mikasa, yo ya me se cuidar solo, no me molestes- le dice Eren

-Y la sargento Hanji ¿a que hora se levanto?- pregunta Eren

-A las 4:00 A.M, ella no se aguantaba de la emocion- le respondio Erwin

Llegaron a la muralla del ditrito Trost, estaba el General de la policia militar (el que queria disecar a Eren), Annie y Hanji, subieron a la muralla, Eren ni se acerco al General de la policia solo lo miraba de reojo.

-Asi que este es tu mayor invento Hanji... jajajajaja... esta cosa como si ubiera sido sacada de una chatarreria..jajajajaja...- le dijo el General de la policia

-Y terminemos luego con esto- dijo Annie

-Hemos traido para aca a nuestros mejores soldados para atraer a los titanes sin matarlos- dijo Erwin

-General Erwin para eso nos trajo para suicidarnos- Dijo Eren

-Por algo son los mejores soldados- dijo Erwin

-Ya faltan 10 minutos para que el sol este en lo mas alto del cielo-dijo Hanji

Eren, Levi, Mikasa y Annie bajaron y atrayeron a 5 titanes de 15 metros los estaban manteniendo, pero Hanji queria probar la desaparicion multiple, fue lo mas tonto que habia hecho en su vida.

Hiso girar la manivela y repitiendo la maquina disparo el rayo fue mas fuerte y rapido el ruido era insoportable, la gente salia a mirar que pasaba, todo el ruido culmino, pero ya no habia nadie.

-Que mierda has echo Hanji- dijo el General de la policia

-Hanji donde estan-dijo Erwin

-Ni idea- dijo Hnji escondiendo la cara entre sus hombros

-Entonces busquemoslos por la ciudad- dijo Erwin

Asi estubieron hasta que oscurecio no habia rastro de ellos

**Ya aqui esta la cuminacion del capitulo 3 mas rato por que son la 1:21, escribire el capitulo 4 gracias por leer fanfictioners bnas noches**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Continua las apariciones de titanes y llega una sorpresa increible

**Hola fanfictioners aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, cuidense y dejen review XD. **

Estabamos siendo entrevistados, en los cuarteles:

-Asi que ¿diganme que paso?- nos pregunto el entrevistador

-_Solo estabamos, hay parados y una luz seguida de un sonido muy fuerta atrajo al titan-_ Dijimos a coro un poco nerviosos

-Y ¿por que le dicen titan ustedes si todos les dicen gigantes?- nos pregunto el entrevistador, pero en ese momento volvio a ocurrir, fuimos salvados, no queriamos decir por que les deciamos a si, salimos todo fue mas fuerte que al comienzo, la luz y el sonido.

Aparecieron de la nada 5 titanes de 15 metros, 2 de ellos eran anormales, nosotros solo podiamos correr, en un momento vimos que un titan corria hacia nosotros pero un tanque se le cruzo en su camino y cayo fue un momento de felicidad nos reiamos y reiamos, yo me tropece de tanto reirme, me levantaron y seguimos corriendo hasta que dejamos de ver al titan.

Volvio la luz pero mas tenue y menos bulliciosa, casi nos dio un paro, la luz estaba posicionada sobre nosotros, nos abrazamos, fuertemente, la luz seso y el ruido tambien,sentimos que alguien habia caido sobre nosotros solo nos salimos de ese montoncito (juego que todos se tiran encima de alguien), recobre la vista y mire, de repente se me nublo la vista y me desmaye, despues empece a despertar de nuevo, estaban alrededor mio Claudio, Ivan(mis amigos) y Camila, pero habian cuatro personas mas alrededor mio, tome mis lentes que estaban al lado mio, logre ver quienes eran, no era un sueño, pensaba que era un sueño cuando me desmaye, eran Levi, Eren, Mikasa y Annie, de nuevo volvi a desayarme, de nuevo desperte, ellos no estaban, ahora logre pararme:

-¿Habia alguien mas estaba aqui?- pregunte

-No, alguien sino los mejores soldados de Shingeki no Kyojin- me dijieron a coro

-¿Y donde estan?- pregunte

-Estan sentados en el paradero de buses, esbana noqueados por el viaje- dijo Camila

Me levante y los mire, no era un sueño eran real, me acerque:

_-Hola_- dije-¿_Tienen donde quedarse?-_

-No, y ¿en que año estamos?- pregunto Eren

-Estamos exactamente en el dia 02/05/2014- dije

-En el año 2014, pero si nosotros estabamos hace unos minutos en el año 851- dijo Eren

-No pueden andar con esa ropa y no tienen donde quedarse asi que siganme- dije

-¿Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos con uno aunque sea?- dijeron a coro mis amigos

-¿A ustedes les dejarian tenerlos en sus casas?- les pregunte a mis amigos

-No creo que nos dejen- me respondieron

-Pero pueden venir a visitarlos cuando quieran- les dije

Camine hacia los invitados y les dije:

- A ustedes no quiero que hablen muy fuerte cuando este mi mama, y si sienten que sube se esconden donde puedan ¿entendido?- les dije

-Entendido- dijeron ellos

-Entonces siganme, los alimentare, y les dare unas cobijas para que duerman, y no pueden tocar nada ni romperla, yo les enseñare como entretenerse, y lo mas importante no salgan jamas de la casa-les dije

-Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos, no necesitamos un padre, somos mayores que tu- dijo Levi con su seriedad absoluta

-¡Bien asi que los dejare aqui solos y se perderan y moriran por hambre, frio y falta de agua, no saben como sobrevivir en este mundo!- les dije con enojo, no ubo respuesta alguna, solo miradas de miedo menos la de Levi (como nunca cambia su cara)

Faltaba una hora para que llegara mi madre del trabajo, asi que les dije que subieran y se encerraran en mi cuarto, pobre que me dejaran afuera o si no diria su presencia (obvio que no lo haria eran mis idolos solo lo hice para que no se quedaran a dentro y no me dejaran afuera).

Mi madre solo tomo once conmigo y se fue a dormir para que al otro dia se fuera a trabajar, el colegio estaba cerrado por 1 mes por el incidente de los titanes.

Subi, toque la puerta, Eren me habrio, Levi estaba en un rincon mirando la ventana, Annie jugaba con su anillo, Mikasa solo sentada en la cama junto a Eren que se devolvia de haberme abierto.

**Aqui termino el capitulo 4 dejen review cuidense mañana subo el 5, duerman tranquilamente**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: Empiezan las preguntas, las repuestas,las miradas y el primer beso

**Hola fanfictioners hoy les traigo el capitulo 5 perdonen la demora, no se les olviden los review XD, en este capitulo sere un narardor protagonista(participa solo dice lo que ve) y omniciente(es como dios). **

Espere a que mi madre se durmiera:

-¿Que quieren comer?- pregunte abriendo la puerta

-¿Que hay?- pregunto Levi

-¿Sabian que los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta?- les pregunte

-No sabiamos, pero que ¿Hay de comer?- pregunto Mikasa repitiendo lo que habia dicho Levi

-Pero ¿que quieren?- pregunte (creo que fue una respuesta muy tonta)- Les traere pan con jamon, y te,¿cuanto de azucar quieren?-

-¿Hay azucar?, en nuestro mundo no hay azucar, ni sal- dijo Eren

-Pero aqui en este mundo hay toneladas y toneladas de sal y azucar- les dije cerrando la puerta

Despues de 10 minutos volvi con la Comida, a sus te no les pude echar azucar, por que no sabia cuantas cucharadas querian cada uno.

-Ya aqui les traigo su cena- dije

A cada uno les entregue una cuchara y les mostre el azucarero para que sacaran azucar, despues de repetirlo en cada uno:

-¿Ahora que quieren hacer?-pregunte

-Leer algo- dijo Eren

-Bueno, mira elije unos de esos libros de ahi- Eren se acerco a mi mini biblioteca (me encantan los libros)-Yo mirare TV-

-¿Que es la TV?- Pregunto Mikasa

-Es un aparato que puedes elejir que ver, telenovelas, peliculas, animaciones y Animes- les dije

-¿Y que es eso, de telenovelas, animes, animaciones, etc..?- pregunto Annie

-Ooohh, es un milagro hablaste- dije solo para molestar

De un momento a otros cai al piso, me dolia mucho mi canilla, era Annie estaba en posicion de ataque:

- Y ahora que bicho de pico- le dije

-A mi no me gustan las bromas- me dijo la rubia

-Pero solo tenias que decirlo, no pegarme, y tumbarme desprevenido- le dije

Me volvi a levantar, mi canilla no estaba firme y cai de espaldas, volvi a recobrar la conciencia, vi que Mikasa y Eren me atendian:

-Eres un Angel- dije al ver a Mikasa

-Que yo sepa no- me respondio ella

Desde ese encuentro de miradas, me enamore (en la vida real igual estoy enamorado de ella), me ayudo a levantarme, saque mi celular y mire la hora 21:30 P.M.:

-¿Que es eso?- me pregunto Eren

-Ya mocoso, inutil, no seas tan pregunton- dijo Levi, pegandole una patada a Eren que lo tiro hasta el rincon- Yo no te entreno todos los dias para que seas tan pregunton-

Me dio un momento de furia no me interesaba que tuviera 34 años (22 años mas que mi), me sente y le pegue un puñetazo tan fuerte que le dio vuelta la cara:

-Mocoso de mierda ahora te fuiste al estremo- al decir eso Levi me empezo a perseguir por mi cuarto

-No permitire que le pegues mas a Eren- le dije

Annie me salvo de ser un joven muerto, su pierna hizo caer a Levi al piso, quedo noqueado, por unos 10 minutos, yo del rincon de mi cuarto miraba nada mas, aunque la rivalidades de Mikasa y Levi, ella era la unica que estaba a su lado esperando a que se despertara.

_Pensamiento Levi: Esos ojos, que tendran de especial, aunque ella esta enojada conmigo es la unica que me ayuda, no Levi no caigas tan bajo, no te estes enamorando .ella es tu enemiga._

Eso era lo que el pensaba, pero en realidad siempre la habia amado.

_Pensamiento Mikasa: Esa espalda es impresionante, creia que era invensible, parece un rok bayller, es duro por fuera pero blando por dentro, no Mikasa no pienses eso, el no te quiere y no olvides que es tu enemigo._

-Halo tierra, ya llevan 10 minutos mirandose, estan ahi- dije

-Si, si no te preocupes -dijo Mikasa

_Mi Pensamiento: no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que ella se enamore de Levi, el tiene que sufrir, necesito pensar algo para enamorarla y sacarle celos _

-Dime Gus, solo Gus- le dije, para hacerme el lindo y para sacarle celos a Levi

-Entendido Gus- dijo ella, eso fue musica para mis oidos

En toda la noche no deje de mirar a Mikasa y mandar miradas desafiantes a Levi que el igual me las respondia, en cambio Eren, combersaba con Annie, le decia, que como el podia hacer esos movimientos, cada ves Eren se acercaba mas para molestar a Annie, en cambi yo le queri hacer un broma a Eren estaba aburrido.

Coloque en mi celular un grito diabolico (jejjeje), lo puse, Eren estaba tan concentrado en Annie, que al escucharlo se fue para adelante y sin querer beso a Annie, fue tiernamente, ni siquiera brusco como cuando uno se asusta.

_Pensamiento Annie: que esta haciendo, no puedo creerlo, este niño me esta besando y no me puedo separar de el, es como si ubiera esperado esto hace mucho. _

_Pensamiento Eren: La segunda chica mas fuerte de la historia me besa y no me puedo separar, creo que me esta gustando, aunque no nos llevabamos muy bien, creo que estoy enamorado._

-Ya dejense, ballanse a un Motel- les dije

Ellos se separaron:

- ¿Y que es un Motel?- pregunto Eren

-Es un lugar donde van la parejas a pasar la noche juntos- les dije

Ya eran las 1:00 A.M:

-Es hora de dormir ya- dije

A cada uno le pase una manta, yo me acoste en mi cama, con calefaccion, esa noche no pude hasta la madrugada, pensando que mis idolos estaban en mi cuarto, eran casi las 5:00 A.M y Mikasa estornudo muy fuert, ella dormia en un cobija al lado de mi cama:

-Hey, Mikasa, quieres acostarte un un lado de mi cama- le dije en un susurro

- Bueno, aqui tenia frio- dijo

Luego senti que las sabanas se levantaban, ella estaba como hielo, mire a Levi era el unico que estaba despierto me miraba como "TE VOY A MATAR", luego cerre mis ojos, esa fue mi mejor noche, despues dormi tranquilamente, pensando que la chica que me gusta estaba al lado mio.

**Ya fanfictioners hasta aqui dejo el capitulo 5 , no piensen mal de mi con Mikasa, pero bueno, el titulo del prox capitulo sera "LA LUCHA POR CONQUISTARLA Y ACEPTANDO MI DERROTA", :( :(, el prox capitulo va a doler hasta las uñas de mis dedos del pie xd**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La lucha por conquistarla y aceptar mi derrota

**Hola fanfictioners, aqui les traigo el capitulo 6, ojala que les guste, pero antes de empezar les voy a hacer un pregunta ¿Quieren que le ponga LEMON?, digan sus respuesta en sus review, cuidense XD **

Eran las 7:00 A.M empezaba a despertar, Mikasa seguia a mi lado pero dormia, mire al otro lado vi que Annie no estaba en cu cama, no me estraño, me levante, sin despertar a nadie, sali de mi cuarto, para ir a ver la TV abajo, al salir se me olvidaron mis lentes que estaban en mi velador, al girar, mire al rincon preferido de Levi, hay estaba ya levantado mirandome:

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- dijo con su mirada penetrante (pero no me daba miedo que nos peliaramos, por que eramos del mismo porte 1m 60 cm)

-¿Y a ti que te importa donde vaya?- le dije- Y solo te voy a decir una cosa, no quiero que te acuestes en mi cama o tendras problemas- y sali de mi cuarto

Baje, y prendi mi TV, la informadora de TV decia:

_Los denominados titanes, han avanzado mas de lo pensado, ahora vamos con Jeff, que esta en un helicoptero sobre un titan es impresionante. _

_Jeff: Te apoyo Emily, estoy sobre un titan, esta a una cuadra, de una villa muy tranquila, no son 3 titanes que corren hacia la villa algo impresionante. _

Cuando dijo eso, se me cayo mi taza:

-Estan aqui- y corri subiendo la escalera hacia mi cuarto diciendo- SE ACERCAN, NOS COMERAN- gritaba

-¿Por que tanto alboroto- dijo Eren entre sueños

-POR QUE SE HACERCAN 3 TITANES A NUESTRA UBICACION- grite

-Que dijiste, titanes- dijo Levi

-Como pueden estar aqui- dijo Mikasa

-Ellos llegaron con ustedes ayer- dije

-Entonces tendremos que luchar- dijo Mikasa abriendo la puerta de mi ropero

-Y como piens...- al abrir mi ropero me di cuenta que hay estaban sus maniobras- y Cuando las metieron aqui- dije

-Pues ayer, al subir las pusimos aqui pensando que era un lugar donde las podiamos guardar- dijo Mikasa

-Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer-dije

En 3 minutos ya estaban con sus uniformes y con sus maniobras puestas, menos Annie, ella seguia dormida:

-Esperen no pueden salir asi- dije

-¿Por que?- dijo Levi con su mirada amenazante, esta ves le respondi la mirada

-Por que, si los ven despues los van a interrogar, asi que mejor tapense la cara y les voy a prestar algo para que cubran sus uniformes- les dije pasandoles una chaqueta y unos pasamontañas ahora si pueden salir.

Volvi a prender la TV , Emily informaba:

_Me confirman que 3 locos estan con unos cables tratando de eliminra a estos titanes, con el informe en vivo de Jeff _

_Jeff: Emily es verdad 3 tontos tratan de eliminarlos, pero es imposible han eliminado a un titan corredor, por favor han eliminado a los otros 2, iremos a entrevistarlos, desparecieron de la nada, sera alguna obra de dios, no creo. _

En ese instante senti que la puerta se abria, era Annie, toda despeinada mirandome:

-Donde estan los otros- dijo la rubia, la puerta se abrio eran ellos los 3 heroes

-Estuvieron geniales- les dije- Preparare el desayuno-

Despues de tomar el desayuno, no sabiamos que hacer, Levi se habia apropiado de otro rincon, Annie se veia su anillo, Eren y Mikasa hablaban, en cambio yo solo miraba a Mikasa, y le mandaba miradas amenazantes a Levi.

Mikasa se levanta de la mesa y empieza a subir la escalera, se pone a temblar, los 3 se asustaron, pero Mikasa cayo del 5 escalon, corri a socorrerla igual que Levi, como estabamos en guerra, le puse el pie y cayo pegandose en la mandibula con lo que sobresalia de el primer escalon, quedo inconciente, socorri a Mikasa hasta que recobro el conocimiento, sabia que si Levi despertaba, moriria en 3 segundos.

Mikasa se acerco a Levi hasta que desperto, lo unico que escuche decir de el fue "TE AMO MIKASA", eso me iso dar un escalofrio interno, y cuando ella asintio, fue como si me clavaran una estaca en mis pulmones y corazon, casi me acerco y le pego y pego a Levi hasta matarlo, pero como lo haria y si me gana y muero yo, solo subi a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta. 

**Hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo, si pueden respondan mi pregunta, mañana subire mi prox capitulo dejen sus review XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Comienzan los problemas

**Hola fanfictioners, perdonen el atraso de la historia, a ojala le guste este capitulo, mañana seguire con el 8, dejen sus review XD, el prox sera LEMON, es que lo estoy pensando y creandolo. **

Pasaba mas tiempo en mi cuarto que con ellos cuatro desde el incidente de la escalera, hasta los 2 dias despues qu me entere que tenia que ir a el colegio, habian pasado 2 dias hasta que empezaban las clases de nuevo:

-Ya no quiero que destruyan nada ni hagan nada en mi casa ya me voy al colegio, y lo que por ningun motivo pueden hacer es salir de la casa-Al decir esto abria la puerta de mi casa para ir al colegio cuando

-Acaso nos vas a dejar aqui solos, y sin llave para salir aunque sea a tomar un poco de aire- dijo Levi

- Si por que no confio en nadie y menos en ti que me van a obedecer de no salir- y cerre la puerta con las 3 llaves, las habia puesto para que no salieran, de mi casa.

Sali sin dudar que ellos harian algo en la casa, me equivocaba.

Llegue a mi colegio, me encontre con mis amigos:

-¿Como siguen tus invitados?- me pregunto Camila

-Hay nomas- le dije recordando lo de la escalera

-Y por que "HAY NOMAS"- dijo mi amigo Claudio que recien llegaba al colegio

-Es una historia muy larga, despues te cuento- le dije cuando llego mi amigo Ivan

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto

-Na es una historia muy larga- le dije para no repetirlo todo

-Mira hablabamos como se encontraban los invitados de Gus-dijo Camila para que el tambien hablara, justo tocaron el timbre para que entraramos a clase, nos formamos, y entramos no hablamos en todo el dia, yo estaba pensando como estarian esos 4, Camila estaba con su croquera de dibujos, y mis 2 amigos combersaban quiza de que cosa, asi estubimos toda la mañana, llego la hora de irnos mis amigos me acompañaron hasta casa solo para ver a esos 4, que tanto idolaban.

Abri la puerta normal, se escuchaba bulla adentro, eso me tranquilizo.

Cuando entra casi nos caimos de espalda, la casa estaba reluciente, nos veiamos en el piso como si fuera un espejo, las murallas no tenian ni una mancha, la mesa de vidrio poralizado parecia vidrio de ventana, las escaleras no tenia nada ni siquiera un mancha de zapato, yo tenia ganas de entrar al baño, el baño era lo mejor de la casa, al abrir la puerta salia una luz segadora de tanta limpieza.

De mi cuarto salio Levi con un paño en su cabeza y en la boca:

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-dijo malumorado-Que no entren no quiero que ensucien

-Ellos vienen conmigo, y pasaran cuando yo quiera- le dije haciendoles una seña de k pasaran- Despues arreglamos esto, Levi- le dije con una mirada amenzante

Subi a mi cuarto pasando por el lado de Levi, mandandonos miradas amenazantes, y por eso me tropece, pero no cai.

Al entrar me dio risa los otros 3 estaban arriba de mi cama y otros en mi repiza sin pisar el piso:

-Jajajajajaja, esto les dijo que hiciera Levi, para que el limpiara, Jajajajajaja- dije riendome

Mis amigos tambien se reian.

Se les hiso tarde tenian que irse, les dije adios y cerre la puerta.

-Ya y que ibamos a arreglar ahora- dijo Levi echandose en la puerta

-Que parte de no hagas nada no entendiste- le dije con una furia de animal, sabia que no me ovedeceria

-Esta casa estaba muy sucia cuando fue que limpiaron aqui- dijo Levi

-Fijate mi mama limpia el fin de semana- le dije conteniendome

-A entonces dile que no sabe limpiar bien- dijo Levi (con su seriedad absoluta), me dio una furia que no la pude contener asi que le mande un puñetazo, estaba preparado para eso, de agarro la mano y me dejo de espaldas en el piso.

-Ahora si, nadie se mete con mi madre, ya me sacaste de mis casillas- le dije casi gritando, y abalanzandome sobre el, puñetazos venian y patadas, pero tambien iban puñetazos y iban patadas, casi nos matabamos a golpe, si no hubiera llegado Eren y Mikasa para separarnos, uno hubiera muerto.

No hablamos en toda la tarde y ahora era peor habiamos quedado todos con moretones, Mikasa nos curaba, hasta la hora de dormir.

-Hoy, estoy de buen humor, asi que los dejare acostarse con quienes quieran- les dije antes de acostarme en mi cama, Eren y Annie se acostaron juntos y Levi y Mikasa, yo dormia solo.

A la mañana siguiente, me habia quedado dormido y sali rapidamente, se me quedaron la llaves encima, mi colegio estaba en la esquina de mi villa asi que no habia que caminar tanto, llegue normal, y entramos a clases.

_Mientras que en casa:_

-Creo que deberiamos ir a ver a Gus- dijo Eren- Aqui tenemos las llaves

-Callate mocoso, no lo pienso ir a ver a ese estpido- dijo Levi

-Yo tambien creo que habria que ir a verlo, el nos tiene aqui en su hogar- dijo Mikasa poniendose las maniobras igual que Eren

-Si ustedes no quieren ir no vallan- dijo Eren

-Y quien dijo que yo no queria ir- dijo Annie poniendose sus maniobras

-Ya voy a ir igual- dijo Levi de mal humor con sus maniobras

_En clases de orientacion:_

Escuche la maniobras sonar afuera:

-Ojala que no sean ellos- de dije a Cami, en ese momento entran como si nada por la puerta con sus maniobras puestas

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aqui?- les pregunte

-Es que estabamos aburridos en casa- Dijo Eren

-Ya pero vallanse antes que los vean sus fanaticos- les dije

-¿Tenemos fanaticos?- dijieron a Coro solo 3 por que Levi ni pescaba nada

En ese momento empezo el piso a temblar, mire el pasillo, venian chicos y chicas de distintos cursos, corrian hacia donde estabamos.

-Ya salgan antes que lleguen- les dije

Ellos lanzaron sus maniobras y salieron del lugar

Cuando llegue, estaba furioso otra ves no me habian obedecido, pensaba, ya lleban 2/3 dos de tres como dice el dicho** LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA : **

**-**Nunca mas quiero que me desovedescan, es la segunda ves de tres, a la tercera los echare, y esta noche nadie dormira con nadie entendido- les dije y cerre la puerta de mi cuarto y no me vieron por toda la tarde.

**Ya fanfictioners hasta aqui dejo el capitulo 7 cuidense el prox capitulo sera Lemon lo prometo, el capitulo se llamar ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE LOS SOPORTO, XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La Tercera es la Vencida

**Hola fanfictioners hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo,es mi primer lemon, asi que ojala que les guste XD **

Habian pasado 2 dias en completa normalidad, salia y volvia en la tarde de la escuela, era dia Viernes, mis amigos decian que no los tratara tan mal, ese dia se me ocurrio poner 2 camaras ,una en mi cuarto y la otra en mi living, podia ver lo que pasaba a travez de mi celular. Ya habia llegado al colegio y no me despegaba de mi celular.

-¿Que haces?-dijo Ivan, que habia llegado hace un rato

-Nada, solo vigilo- le dije con mirada maliciosa

-¿Y a quien vigilas?- volvio a preguntar

-A mis cuatro invitados- le dije, asi empezamos a decirle, para no levantar sospechas, ahora me vigilaban mas que antes las y los fanaticos, presentian que yo los habia ayudado o sabia algo sobre ellos.

Tocaron el timbre para que nos formaranos, era la parte mas fome del dia, no me despegaba de mi celular, no habia nada malo en casa, el cuarto estaba solo, ellos estaban en el living, cada 10 minutos los vigilaba, la ora de clases ya no era clase sino un espionario, mis amigos se habian sentado atras mio, y mi amiga ami lado, solo mirabamos la pantalla disimuladamente, ya eran las 10:00 A.M., el celular se me descargaba, pedi a mi profe de Matematicas si me prestaba el enchufe que estaba al lado de la puerta, no queriamos que nadie se acercara a mi celular, por cualquier cosa.

Habian pasado ya 30 minutos, y el celular empezo a sonar muy fuerte el sonido era ¡PIUPIUPIUPIU! todos me miraron que iba a apagar mi alarma de peligro, atine a bajarle el volumen, y lo desenchufe, empezo todo. Mi cuarto ya no estaba solo, sino estaban Levi y Mikasa combersando sentados en mi cama, no le tome importancia, y segui con mi clase, de nuevo sono la alarma de peligro y decia una voz robotica ¡CUIDADO, CUIDADO, HAY PELIGRO, HAY PELIGRO! ¡PIUPIUPIUPIU!.

Ahora si el ruido se habia puesto muy molestoso:

-Apaga eso- dijo mi profe

-No se que le pasa- le dije, ya todos se tapaban los oidos, era insoportable el ruido-Profe me deja salir un rato para ver que le pasa-

-Ya pero sale luego, eso es insoportable- me dijo

Sali e me sente en una banca, a mirar que pasaba, con mi celular

No habia nada raro, solo un beso de pareja entre Levi y Mikasa (eso ya me enojo un poco), subi la escalera corriendo a buscar a mis amigos, por que no sabia que vendria despues, y para que no se preocuparan por esos 4.

-Profe-dije-Me dejaria llevar a los siguientes alumnos, Camila, Ivan y Claudio,-

-¿Para que?- me pregunto

-Es que ellos saben como se arregla mi celular- le dije una mentirita piadosa, solo para que los dejara salir

-Ya sacalos no quiero que esa cosa tuya vuelva a sonar- dijo mientras mias amigos se paraban de sus pupitres, para seguirme

-¿Que paso?- dijieron a coro mis amigos

-Abajo lo miraran con sus propios ojos- le dije corriendo hacia la escalera.

Bajamos y nos sentamos en la banca todos con los ojos pegados a mi celular.

AHORA LE DIRE QUE VIMOS:

Levi estaba ya sin camiseta, Mikasa estaba solo en ropa interior.

El empezo a besar lentamente el cuello blanco de la Oriental y al mismo tiempo daba pequeños mordiscos, dejando marca roja en la piel blanca (Mi camara tenis acercamiento y se podia escuchar todo ruido, si se preguntan), despues de llegar a sus pechos, la abrazo apara quitarle es sosten que tenia la chica, quedando los dos con el dorso descubierto.

Ahora a ella le tocaba, voto a Levi en la cama, y de un tiron le saco el pantalon a su ex enemigo, para juguetear con su mano el miembro de Levi, y hacerlo sufrir un poco, mientras que el jugueteaba con uno de los senos de la chica, el todavia no desprendia la ultima prenda de Mikasa.

Todo paro un momento, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Mikasa estaba roja era su primera ves, Levi boje besando el dorso de la chica hasta su ultima prenda, la tomo con los dientes, retirandola muy lento, para hacer que se exitara un poco, ahora estaba a lo natural sin niguna prenda, ahora aella le tocaba,con las piernas retitando el boxer de Levi, ella agarro el miembro ya erecto de Levi, y lo manipulo para exitarlo y sin tener una penetracion.

-Levi siempre e querido estar asi contigo- le susurra Mikasa al oido, mientras abrazaba le espalda de Levi

-Ackerman ¿estas preparada para lo que sigue?- le dice Levi al ver lo roja que estaba Mikasa, estaba muy nerviosa

-Si,si estoy preparada- le dijo Mikasa, en ese momento Levi la penetra, lentamente para que no sufra.

Mikasa le dolia mucho, era un dolor muy fuerte, que se fue transformando en placer, Mikasa encurbo su espalda, y abrazaba a Levi muy fuerte, ahora el estaba sobre Mikasa en cuatro, cada ves la embestidas eran mas rapidas, y cada ves Mikasa se retorcia de placer, igual que Levi.

Mikasa subio sus piernas a los hombros de Levi, mientras aumentaba la rapides de las embestidas, pararon por segunda ves ya estaban cansados, pero Levi "No Habia tirado toda la carne a la parrilla" como deice el dicho, ahora el estaba acostado mientras Mikasa estaba esntada sobre el, ella hacia movimientos circulares aumentando el placer, Levi la levanto de la caderas con sus manos y la dejaba caer sobre su miembro, llegando al orgasmo los dos, el miembro de Levi estaba dentro de Mikasa cuando libero el esperma, dentro de la chica mientras ella caia rendida sobre el pecho de Levi mientras los dos se quedaban dormidos.

-Que carajo era eso- dijieron a coro otra ves mis amigos

-Yo tampoco se que era- dije como paralizado-Ahora se salieron de mis casillas

-¿Y Eren y Annie?- pregunto Camila, presione un boton de mi celular para ver la camara del living, estaban los dos durmiendo con tapa oidos

-Esos dos son mas inteligentes de lo que pensamos- dije a todos- Mañana jamas veran a esos dos hoy los echare de mi casa- dije con una vena inflamada en mi frente

-No vallas a hacer una estupides- dijo Ivan pero ya tenia algo en mente

Asi trascurrio lo que quedaba de tarde, yo estaba en un rincon del patio pensando.

Llegue despues a mi casa, entre de un portazo, Annie y Eren seguien en mi sillon durmiendo, les saque el tapa oidos

-QUE, QUE PASO- dijieron a coro los dos

-Veanlo con sus propios ojos- les dije subiendo la escalera

Subi a mi cuarto con Eren y Annie, entre Mikasa y Levi estaban con ropa interior.

-¿Mikasa que es esto?- grito Eren

-No es lo que piensan- dijo Mikasa

-Si Eren es verdad, mientras ustedes dormian estos dos mejor no te digo que hicieron-le dije a los dos que recien despertaban

-Mikasa te acostaste con este otro- dijo Eren, lanzandose donde Levi mientras yo tambien, ahora casi lo matamos a golpe, Mikasa levanto a Eren y lo empujo hacia la muralla, mientras que Annie me pegaba una patada en el dorso lanzandome hacia atras

-¡AHORA USTEDES DOS SE VAN!- grite para ver quien se iba-QUE PARTE DE NO ENTRARA A MI CUARTO NO ENTEDIERON-

Sali y espere a que ellos estubieran vestidos, Eren me rogaba que no echara a su media hermana pero ya lo tenia decidido, Eren termino diciendo que iba a irse con ellos mientras Annie se retracto de irse y se quedo en mi living.

**Hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 ojala que el lemon me alla quedado bien es el primer lemon que escribo,mañana escribire el prox capitulo, no lo habia escrito antes por que esta señana tuve examenes, y me quedaba dormido en el compu asi que cuidense XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Hanji, Erwin y Armin encuentran la forma de que regresen sus heroes, pero surge casi una derrota para la humanidad

**Hola fanfictioners aqui les traigo el capitulo 9 , ojala que le guste XD, no se les olviden los review ellos me dan fuerza para continuar**

-General Erwin ¿usted ha visto a Hanji?- preguntaba Armin despues de que a Hanji no se le viera por una semana, en la noche solo se escuchaban pequeñas explosiones.

-Todavia no ha salido de ese cuarto- dijo Erwin retirandose con Armin, ellos bajaban las escaleras, se escucho un grito

-¡WUJU, LO LOGRE, CREE OTRA, ESTO LOS AYUDARA A VOLVER!- gritaba Hanji- TODOS VENGAN, TENGO UN PLAN-

Estaban todos los integrantes de la Legion hay presentes

-Hanji por que tanto alboroto- dijo Sasha que comia una patata (aunque siempre cuando se le veia comia una patata, solo en las misiones no comia nada)

-Miren esto- dijo Hanji levantando una sabana blanca

-Es otro de tus tontos inventos- dijo el cara de pony (Jean)

Hanji al levantar la sabana se diviso una maquina igual que la anterior, habia creado otra igual

-Berthold- lle susurra Reyner

-¿Que quieres?- le dice Berth

-Creo que si atacamos en la tarde, no tendran como defenderse- dijo Reyner con una sonrisa malevola

-No se- dijo Berth- Si tienes razon, despues de esta organizacion, de como usaremos esta otra maquina atacamos- le susurre Berth

-Lo que tenia pensado era dispararle a esta maquina con la otra para que vaya donde estan nuestros compañeros, y a lo mejor logran usarlo- dice Hanji feliz- Ya eso era todo sigan con sus actividades-

Berth y Reyner bajaron directamente a los establos, cada uno tomo su caballo y se fueron a las murallas.

Todos los buscaban, Sasha los habia visto que escapaban, y le habia informado a todos, tuvieron la suerte de ver que Berth subia la muralla con sus maniobras, al no verle mas, cayo el rayo, y se levanto el titan colosal

-No me digan que volvera a pasar y aqui no esta Eren, Mikasa, Levi y Annie, estamos perdidos- dijo Armin muy preocupado por la situacion actual

-AHORA SOLO DEBEMOS DESPLEGARNOS E EVITAR EL ROMPIMIENTO DE LA MURALLA OTRA VES- Grito Erwin

-Entonces Berthold es el titan colosal- dice Armin

-No podemos saberlo por ahora no tenemos pruebas- dice Erwin -DSPLIEGUENSE, GRUPO 1 POR EL OESTE, GRUPO 2 POR EL MEDIOE GRUPO 3 POR EL ESTE, ESTA VES NO ESCAPARA-

Todos despegaron con sus maniobras, pero era muy tarde, el titan habia levantado su enorme pierna y habia golpeado la muralla recien sellada.

-Mierda, este animal volvio a destapar el agujero, que Eren sello- dijo el cara de pony (Jean)

-AHORA SOLO HAY QUE MANTENER A LOS TITANES QUE ENTREN PARA ESPERAR LOS REFUERZOS Y SALVAR A LA GENTE QUE SIGUE CORRIENDO- Grita Erwin

Entraban Titanes anormales de 15 metros por monton, los pocos soldados de la Legion no eran suficiente para todos los titanes, la ciudad estaba repleta, de titanes, los cadetes empezaban a llegar, eran mas de 3.000 cadetes que llegaba a luchar y defender hasta que la ciudad fuera evacuada por completo, la gente precionaba la puerta esperando que se abriera, la puerta empezo a levantarse se levanto 1 metro y se escucho un ruido de cadenas y la puerta cayo, una cadena se habia cortado la gente corria para esconderse pero cada ves que se escondian un titan los encontraba y se lo comia

-HANJI PREPARA NUESTRO PLAN CON LA MAQUINA TUYA- Le grito Erwin

-Entendido- dice Hanji separandose del grupo, pociciono la maquina al frente de su gemela y repitiendo disparo, pero el vidrio hiso, que chocara el rayo y fuera transmitido para la maquina que habia disparado, fueron 10 veces que ocurrio el acto seguido y un rayo mur potente fue lanzado hacia las nubes y se hizo un torbellino de luz que las nubes giraban a su alrededor.

Hanji no sabia que era solo miradas de asombro.

_En nuestra_ _dimension: _

Ubo una luz muy potente y las nubes empezaron a girar alrededor como el centro de un tornado, las fuerzas militares ya estaban rondeando la luz que provenia de alli.

Despues un ruido mas fuerte que antes se sintio en las dos dimenciones, y todo lo que estaba cerca se teletransportaba, los helicopteros fueron succionados, y llegaron a la otra dimension chocando con las murallas.

**Ya fanfictioners hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo dejen sus review y mañana subire el siguiente, cuidense XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Sali a buscar a los tres, pero de la nada nace otro problema peor que los anteriores

**Hola fanfictioners perdonen por no haber subido capitulo hace tres semanas es porque en el colegio e tenido menos tiempo, aca ya hace frio y llego a acostarme a dormir pero hoy me quede y lo subire, ojala que les guste, dejen sus review y SEAN FELICES XD **

_-_¡Eren, Mikasa, Levi! donde estan- despues un viento muy fuerte como un huracan asoto Santiago, de Chile (en chile no hay huracanes ni tornados)- Que bueno que los encontre, corran- les decia

-Mocoso de mierda crees que ahora nosotros iremos contigo si nos echaste hace un dia- despues de que Levi me dijo eso senti que algo me levantaba muy fuerte, mire atras era un tornado, nos levantaba a los 4 (yo y mis amigos)

-Nooooo, Gusssss- escuche a Mikasa mientras entrabamos al tornado.

En un segundo despues desperte me habia desmayado por el teletransportador:

-Annie tenemos que ir a buscar a esos 3 o si no algo muy malo ocurrira- decia acercandome a la salida de mi casa

-Ya espera- se levanto y fue a buscar sus maniobras 3D, bajando las escaleras casi corriendo, salimos ibamos a salir de mi pasaje y mis amigos venian a buscarme

-¡Los vimos, los vimos!- gritaron a coro

- ¿A quien vieron?- pregunte

-Vimos a Levi, Eren y Mikasa- Dijo Camila

-Ahora saliamos a buscarlos, ¿donde estan?- pregunte acelerado

-Estan al frente del colegio, vengan- Dijo Claudio, nos guio a donde estaban, los volvi a ver Levi estaba afirmado de la pared, Mikasa solo parada al lado de el y Eren sentado en el piso. Todos tenian sus maniobras bien cuidadas, Levi fue el primero que me vio, senti las maniobras a mis dos lados y de un segundo a otro Levi estaba frente a mi.

-Volvemos a vernos Mocoso de mierda nos has dejado 22 horas y acaso ahora vienes a pedirnos que volvamos- me dijo intimidante

-No me das miedo y no vengo a rogarles que vengan, los vengo a buscar- le dije tambien intimidante frente a el

-Mocoso nadie me habla asi di tus ultimas palabras- Me dijo con la mano un una katana

-A ver intentalo- le dije con mucho miedo a que lo hiciera pero no me dejaria ganar

-Y acaso vienes solo a enfrentarme mocoso estupido- me dijo aun mas intimidante ahora tenia las dos manos en los mangos de sus katanas

-No vengo solo- Silbe muy fuerte y mis 3 amigos mas Annie inmovilizamos a Levi

-Mocoso estupido dile a estos que me suelten o eres hombre muerto- me dijo muy serio

-No digas eso ahora quien esta en desventaja- le dije un poco aprovechando mi poder ahora

En todo el forcejeo llego Eren y Mikasa liberando a Levi:

-¿QUE HACEN?- les grite a los dos que liberaban a Levi

-El nos a cuidado y nos a dado de comer en estas 22 horas que nos echaste- dijo Mikasa mas seria de lo que pensaba

-Viste mocoso ahora quien esta en problemas- me dijo levantandose

-Te juro que si me tocas un pelo vas a tener problemas- le dije

-¡AHORA!- grite, se sintieron unas maniobras y Annie con una cuerda logro amarar al los tres rebeldes

-Sueltame ,MOCOSO DE MIERDA, sueltame- me dijo Levi mas enfurecido

-Gus ya sueltame, nosotros no queremos mas contigo por sacarnos de tu casa- me dijo Mikasa

-Ahora colavoraran o se quedaran aqui a morir- les dije haciendole una señal a Annie para que les retirara las maniobras a los tres prisioneros ahora que no tenian sus maniobras teniamos que encontrar una forma de entrar al cuartel general de los militares para saber mas informacion, ibamos a hablar con alhun cientifico y iba a tener que hablar

-¿Ahora como iremos rapido si Annie no puede llevar a 6 personas?- les pregunte

-Y si nos ponemos sus maniobras- Dijo Camila

-Es que no sabemos usarlas- les dije

-Intentemoslo- dijo Claudio intusiasmado

-Bueno intentemoslo-les dije- ¿Annie como se colocan las maniobras?- ella se agacho y nos coloco a cada uno las maniobras

tiramos los ganchos pero caimos muchas veces hasta que lo controlamos muy bien y logramos ir a donde queriamos.

**Ya hasta aqui dejo este capitulo cuidense, en unos dias subire el prox capitulo cuidense y dejen sus review**


End file.
